Any living cell in a biological system requires energy for normal metabolism, function, and repair. When injury or sickness occurs, normal metabolism, function, and repair is impaired. The addition of energy delivered directly to damaged areas can aid in the return of normal function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,504 to Diamantopoulos et al. discloses a therapeutic device with a cluster probe connected to a control box. The cluster probe has laser, superluminous and light emitting diodes that emit steady or selectively pulsed radiation in multiple wavelengths to enhance the depth of delivery of energy within the tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,663 to L'Esperance, Jr. discloses a sterilization device with two laser beams with the phase shift and polarization angle being adjustable between the beams. L'Esperance, Jr. does not suggest any specific beneficial phase shift or polarization angle. The “Resonator” and the “Rotary Multiplex”, Low Level Lasers, Inc., are therapeutic devices with a combination of laser and light emitting diodes of multiple wavelengths that are pulsed. The “Rotary Multiplex” includes an increasing pulse frequency program and can be factory reprogrammed.